


Once there was a choice...

by VesperRegina



Category: Moonlight (TV), Ugly Betty
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, F/M, Gen, twenty sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty is turned; her learning to deal with that. Twenty sentences. 548 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once there was a choice...

**Author's Note:**

> Without a doubt, this was the most difficult story I've written in awhile. Started and restarted several times, this format was the only one that seemed to fit, even though I wanted to make it more plotty. For FanSel, who requested this a _long_ time ago. Sentence theme words cribbed from here and there.

1\. Ears

Beth and Mick kept it no secret that her senses would be enhanced, but that still doesn't prepare her for being able to hear all the catty remarks behind her back, even the ones not about her.

2\. Touch

She finds herself fingering the place she was bitten, even though the marks aren't there--this is how her life changed, she thinks, and she still doesn't know if she made the right choice.

3\. Run

She didn't really trust that Daniel would like her, changed as she was, but that didn't matter now, stumbling along in the alley, a shout behind them, as they ran away, fast, hand in hand.

4\. Drink

Amanda tries to mooch off her in the lunch room, after Betty pulls out her thermos, so she just leaves before she says the wrong thing.

5\. Body

It's all different now, and she's had to relearn everything about her physicality, but that's okay, she can learn to be comfortable in this, too.

6\. Dream

Memories bleed into her dreams sometimes, faint stains of her life before, yet when she wakes, they color everything for days, more vivid than in sleeping life.

7\. Fire

It was an accident, what they did--you can't live a long time without making enemies--but they don't regret it.

8\. Old

Once upon a time, she finds herself thinking, while she watches him sleep, once upon a time, things were so very different; the world has gotten older around them.

9\. Regret

Her family couldn't make the choices she did and she didn't expect them to; she grieves as she would if she were not immortal.

10\. Hide

He walks past them, crouched behind the dumpster--Daniel's hand is on her shoulder and she leans back, just a little.

11\. Gentle

A turning is not gentle, she warns him.

12\. Goodbye

Daniel's body language relaxes the moment Mick walks out the door, and Betty twaps him on his arm in response.

13\. Light

She doesn't really need her glasses anymore, but whenever she wears the shades she needs to guard against the light that's too bright now, she remembers that feeling of always pushing her glasses up.

14\. Cold

They're shocked, of course, but it doesn't last long, especially in the light of having a freezer bed installed in her room, although she throws her hands up when she finds Hilda's ice cream in there.

15\. Ugly

"Maybe at one time, Betty, to be honest, but we're far away from that now."

16\. Wrong

The look in the man's eyes is all wrong, and to Betty he also _smells_ wrong, and that's all she needs to know.

17\. Picture

Mick tells her a digital camera will capture her image, and she sighs in relief--the look he gives her is understanding.

18\. Ghost

Sometimes she looks at herself in the mirror and her mind plays tricks on her--she imagines herself not there--even though she is, plain to see, just her, just Betty as she is.

19\. Sudden

Daniel doesn't care what she is now, and in fact, he wants to be like her, but she can't deal with that, not now.

20\. Believe

"You believe me now, don't you, Betty?" Daniel whispers, and all she can do is nod and hold him closer.

End.


End file.
